


Ignoring The Warning Sign

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ignores the warning sign. John ends up at the bottom of the stairs with a wet bum, Sherlock lying over his knees. He takes time to reflect on his time with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring The Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the Watson's Woes JWP prompt : - Danger. Slip/Fall warning sign. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Watson centric works so please be gentle with me. I have no rights to the work of Mr Moffat or Mr Gatiss. Nor do I have any rights to the work of ACD. This is being written for fun. 
> 
> This has not been betad.

As per usual, despite John pointing out the warning sign, they had carried on anyway. All things, being equal, given the way the rest of the day had gone, things had gone pear shaped and he wasn't happy. 

The sign had been beside a set of stairs which Sherlock insisted going down. John knew it was a bad idea. He'd even told Sherlock that it was a bad idea. Sherlock told him not to be so stupid and to follow him. John being John did just that even though he knew just how much of a bad idea it was. 

This was how he now found himself at the bottom of the stairs with his bum in a puddle of what he really hoped was water. Sherlock was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, his body draped over John's knees and lower legs. 

"John," Sherlock moved a little, " ... I think you may have been right about this one."

John looked at Sherlock in surprise. " I'm sorry. You're saying I'm right?"

Sherlock looked and sounded rather uncomfortable. "Yes John. You are right. Now can we get out of here."

John sighed, smiled and shook his head in resignation. This sort of thing was becoming quite a regular occurence. Since he'd met Sherlock, among other things, he'd been chased round London, discovered places that he didn't know existed, he'd fallen in to and on to strange places. He'd been shot at, had someone try to blow him up, he'd taken drugged sugar that led to him seeing a non existent hound. He'd been picked up by Sherlock's brother Mycroft who took him to an empty wearhouse where he was interogated as to his friendship with Sherlock. The one that really got him was the fact that he'd shot someone for Sherlock. He'd also been arrested on more than one occasion. What surprised him more than anything was the fact that inspite of all this he kept coming back for more. Because, no matter how annoying Sherlock got and how much he wanted to strangle him, (and John would be the first to admit that happened quite a lot), Sherlock gave him a reason to get up in the morning. He filled his life with excitement and gave it some meaning. Sherlock had changed his life for the better and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Now Sherlock if you could just move off my legs we can get going."


End file.
